Who Knew
by NadoSaranghae
Summary: Roxas is a senior in a laid back town where nothing new ever happens. Axel transfers to his school.
1. Introduction

'I hate school' Roxas thought. 'The endless homework and non-stop bullying

doesn't help anything either. At least it's my senior year.' Roxas sighed and walked

to his first period class, English. Standing outside, he took a deep breath and

walked in. "All right, all right people!" yelled as he excitedly pranced

around the room. "A new year doesn't mean a thing! All of you need to turn in

summer essays that you hopefully finished, into the cubbys and get started on

your Analyzing Literature worksheets!"

Halfway through the supremely boring class, someone knocked on the door. In

walked the sexiest redhead Roxas had ever seen. With hardcore spiked hair that

was firetruck red. His teardrop tattoos, skullicious black shirt, sagging jeans, and

'sharpied' converse awed Roxas. He was by far the most interesting thing that had

happened to this town in four years. At least since that one chick ruined a pep rally

by announcing that we were all going to Hell. She then proceeded to spray paint

the following onto every available building. 'This year might have just gotten

better' Roxas reluctantly thought. (A.N. now this Roxas isn't a constant downer, he

just doesn't want to get his hopes up.) "Ah class, this is Axel Hikaru. He just moved

here from Ohio. What a drastic weather change huh. Anywho, grab a seat next to

. Roxas please raise your hand." 'Oh crap' Roxas thought as Axel

sauntered over. 'He looks like a rapist and a player hot glued together!'

Axel took a seat and analyzed Roxas's spiky blond hair, Bishop Allen t-shirt,

ravaged skinny's, and purple Vans. He smirked to himself and said, "Hey blondie,

you busy this weekend?"


	2. Chapter 1

Previous ch; "Hey blondie, you busy this weekend?"

The words echoed through Roxas's mind as Axel stared at him intently.

"Well"Roxas started, 'DING DING!' Roxas hauled ass straight outta there. Heh

straight :P 'My next class is yoga. Wait, YOGA?! Who signed me up for this?' Roxas

sighed then heard "Hey Roxy! Wait a second babe!" which earned him a few odd

looks. Roxas tried to rush through the crowd but failed. Axel caught up to him and

pushed him against a wall. "Roxy baby, don't run away from me like that. It gives

people bad ideas about us" Axel smoothly commented. "Wait! You've got it all

wrong! There is no us, you inconsiderate asshat." "Ah that's what you think hun."

Axel winked,which somehow gave Roxas the chance to escape. "wait up yo!"To

which Roxas responded with "Gotta go bye!" He then rushed to Yoga class, where

he could hopefully relax.

Upon walking into the room, he noticed only one thing. A girl named Jess, sitting

on a Yoga mat, eating a hamburger. "Um excuse me, Jess? Why are you eating?

And why is there a large name sticker on your head?" "Eh what? Oh! You see, if

you want to be noticed, you gotta wear somethin' funky! Another thing, this

hamburger just magically appeared in my hand." She responded optimistically "......"

Throughout the class, Roxas mostly thought about his past in Destiny Islands. He

had great friends there like Hayner, Namine, Olette, and Pence. Every summer

they'd get Sea Salt Ice Cream, and take a train to the beach. Roxas still had a few

of their pictures that he used to repaint the vivid memories in his mind. When

Roxas turned fourteen, his best friend Hayner had confessed his 'undying' love for

him. While Roxas is bi, he didn't like Hayner that way. So it caused their friendship

to fall apart. Which brought him back to the antagonizing subject of Axel… He

looked like a rapist on the outside, but he could be a Care Bear on the inside.

Right? Let's make a list of everything we know about Axel. His full name is Axel

Hikaru; he's enrolled in the 12th grade, is a pervert, and sticks out like a sore

thumb. Or whatever that means.


	3. Chapter 2

Previous ch; His full name is Axel Hikaru; he's enrolled in the 12th grade, is a pervert, and sticks out like a sore thumb.

Or whatever that means._Great, so I have Sex Ed. Next class period, _Roxas thought emotionlessly as he trudged

toward the undesired course. Upon walking into the classroom Roxas was immediately glomped by an

unexpected redhead. 'Axel! What the hell! Get off of me you pedo bear!' 'Aww come on Rox, don't

tell me you're not enjoying this…'Axel commented with a rapist glare 'No Ax, I can honestly say that I'm

not enjoying this. 'Roxas had finally managed to push the horny teen off him and choose a seat.

But naturally, Axel had followed him in a puppy-like manner, and sat next to him. The bell rang and

everyone looked towards the door, waiting for the teacher.

Mr. Burrow finally arrived in all his trendy goodness. 'Hello everyone' he announced with an unpleasant tone.

'I'm really just a teacher aid, but since your old Sex Ed. teacher got fired for having illegal sexual relations with

a student, I unfortunately am your new teacher.'' Okay so first thing we're going to talk about is….well….just to

put it out there girls, if you have sex without a condom you WILL get pregnant!' Everyone in the class started

blushing. 'Hey Roxy baby hear that?' Axel inched closer to Roxas' ear, 'Don't forget, we'll need condo-''AHHH! Axel!!

Don't ever lick my ear again, you perverted hog!' Roxas stood up from his place on the ground and sat in another

desk across the room. Roxas sat quietly until the bell rang and sprinted out of the room to his next class.

_ Next is Algebra with Mrs. Stalkenhemp What kind of name is that?! Whatever, hopefully Axel isn't in my class. _After arriving to his

class, Roxas realized that Axel wasn't there. He slowly began to smile. _What if Axel and I have no more classes_

_ together? That'd be kickass!_ Roxas took a seat and started on the warm-up. A few minutes into the class, the

door burst open with a, 'Watch out people! Sexy is finally back!' _Of course, he just HAD to be here… What a great_

_ way to ruin my one rare moment of happiness. _'Take a seat Mr. Hikaru' Mrs. Stalkenhemp gave him a disapproving

glare. Axel parked himself next to Roxas. 'Good God, what do you want Axel?! You're constantly annoying me; can't

you find some other blonde to bother? And why were you late to class?' 'Well… Since you keep denying your obvious

attraction to me, I decided to go a little old school.' Axel handed Roxas a bouquet of flowers and quietly began to

recite a poem. 'Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm not sure if you know it, but I love you.' 'Axel….That's actually very

unperverted and sweet. Did you think of that just now?' 'Yeah! Do you like it?' Axel cheerfully said 'I was originally

going to read you this one though.' Roxas looked up quickly, afraid of what he was going to say next. "Roses are red,

their stems are thorny, I'm not sure about you, but I'm pretty horny.' '….SLAP' 'Ow! What the hell!' Mrs. Stalkenhemp

looked up sharply. 'Is there a problem back there, boys?' Roxas quickly assured her there was nothing wrong.

'Heheh. Hey Roxy, there's a problem in my pants!' 'Axel that's gross!' 'Oh yeah? Well I think that someone's

just being an ungrateful, snobby, whore!' '…….'

'Hey Axel, can I see your schedule for a quick second?' 'Ah sure, why not?' _Oh dear God…. We have all the same classes except for 2__nd__ period. I'm doomed!_

_~--------------------------------------------------------------------~  
_Oki so I took a few lines from ~Nire-Chan's comic 'Served' on dA x] mm yeah. Sorry I don't write very long chappy's D: It's just not in my blood!  
......And whatnot :P


	4. Chapter 3

Previous ch; 'Oh dear God…… We have all the same classes except for 2nd period! I'm doomed!'

Axel smiled , "Heh, Kudos to whoever made our schedules. Guess someone up there loves me."

"…Axel, what goes on in that empty shell that homes your non-existent brain?"

"A magician never reveals his secret. However, if you really want to know, meet me at Twilight Café tonight at 6. It's the only place I can tell you."

"…Mmm I'll think about it. Hey Ax, why'd you move all the way out here?"

"Well I guess you could call me a bit of a pyromaniac. I just love what fire can do… to school buildings."

Roxas let out a loud, vigorous laugh, "Axel, I would say that I'm surprised, but I guess it's to be expected of an oddball like you."

Axel grinned thoughtfully, "Thanks Rox means a lot. Hey I can't accompany you to your next class. I gotta go speak with teach over there." The two became silent, and finished their class work, in peace.

The bell rang, and Roxas waved goodbye to Axel, as he rushed out the door to World History. Blinded temporarily by troubling thoughts, he didn't notice Seifer stalking after him. Roxas was pushed roughly against a wall, "Hey fag, how's life with your new pansy lover? You know what? I'd rather not know. Say, I think it's about time my fist and your face went on a date." Roxas flinched away from the awaiting punch, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Axel holding Seifer's fist with a rage he'd never seen before, blazing in his eyes.

"Um, well excuse me princess, but the only one who he'll be dating is me."

"Ugh! Let go of you me you fruit loop!" Axel hastily released his iron grip on the menacing blond's arm.

"If you ever hurt, or even threaten Roxas again, I will beat you so badly, that you'll wish you never met me!" Roxas gasped as Seifer ran away like a little girl, looking back every now and then to see if Axel was going to follow through with his plan, earlier than scheduled. Roxas giggled, but stopped immediately when he saw Axel's serious expression.

"…Roxas, how long have you been bullied by the likes of them. Answer truthfully."

"I-I uh… I guess since grade school. They never liked me, and they started showing it more once they learned what bullying was. I only had to go to the hospital a few times." Roxas smiled halfheartedly.

Axel pulled him into an unexpected, yet warm hug and whispered, "Rox, if you ever need help beating someone up, someone to talk to, or even a shoulder to cry on, just call for me. I'll come running."

Roxas hugged him back, and they stood there for another minute or so until the one-minute warning bell rang. They pulled apart quickly, with Roxas staring at the floor, and a blush on his face.

"C-come on Ax, d-don't wanna be late, now do we?" Axel smirked as he let himself be dragged along by the embarrassed blond to their next class.

'World History might just be the most boring subject in the world.' Roxas thought. Throughout the class, Axel was determined on finding the cheesiest pick up lines. For example: "Do you believe in love at first sight? Or do I need to walk past again? ; I'm getting kinda sleepy. Why don't you show me to your bed -- and get in it with me? ; Ever wondered what comes out of a cross between an Angel and a Devil? I'll be the devil, you be the angel and let's find out. ; So you take Yoga eh? How about you show me how flexible you are at my place? (Kudos to Pixuria17 for those last 3) ; Bond. James Bond. ; Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes. ; If I followed you home, would you keep me?"

"Axel! I get it! I'll go on a date with you! Just please, stop with the cheesy remarks, they're killing my brain cells slowly." Axel grinned a Cheshire Cat grin; His work was done here.

At 6pm that night, Axel sat in a corner booth, waiting for his beloved blond to arrive. 5, 10, then finally 30 minutes had passed, and Roxas hadn't gotten there yet. Feeling rejected, Axel got up and headed towards the door, but was immediately tacked by a furious hug. Axel then noticed that he was crying. "Roxas! Are you okay!?" Roxas couldn't speak anything other than gibberish. So Axel guided him to the booth and ordered him a hot chocolate. When Roxas had finally calmed down enough to speak, Axel repeated his question from before, hoping to get an answer.

"Ah w-well, my parents found out that I was going on a date w-with you, and they're strict Catholics, and don't approve of homosexuality. So they started yelling at me, and then they said they were disowning me. Then one of them had a knife in their hand! So I packed as much as I could without getting hurt, a-and they don't know where I am, thank God. And now I don't have a place to stay! A-and, I do-"

"Roxas! It's okay. I have an apartment not far from here. You can stay with me. After all, I AM legally an adult in Texas."

"R-really Ax?"

"Yeah, now how about we order some food to take home with us?" So they gathered their things and put them in Axel's car. On the way home, Roxas fell asleep in the car, his head limp against the headrest. After they ate dinner, Roxas had fallen asleep again. So Axel carried him to his nice bed, where he was gently tucked in. As he turned to walk towards the couch, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down curiously to find Roxas pouting at him. "Hey Axel? C-can you uhm, you know.."

"Sure Rox. Gimmie one second." He went back to the kitchen to turn the rest of the lights off. When he returned, he found Roxas waiting for him. So he climbed into bed next to him, and put his arm around his waist. "G-night Rox."

"Night Ax."


	5. Chapter 4

Name: Who knew chapter4

Category: Kingdom Hearts

Main Characters: Axel & Roxas

They don't belong to me.

Yaoi warning. Don't like, don't read.

Previous ch: When he returned, he found Roxas waiting for him. So he climbed into bed next to him, and put his arm around his waist. "G-night Rox."  
"Night Ax."

'_Mmm_.' Roxas thought groggily. '_Why do I feel so heavy? Is this a hangover or something? I don't really remember drinking…_'He opened his eyes to see Axel basically lying on top of him. "AHHHH! Axel! Why the fuck am I in your bed?!" Roxas stumbled off his mattress and stared, horrified at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Oh come on Rox" he mumbled sleepily. "No worries, nothing happened last night. You're the one that came crying to me, remember?"

"Me? Crying? What would I cry abou-…… Oh…" He immediately burst into very un-manly tears. Axel stood up, looking worried.

"Ah Roxas. Man, I'm really sorry." He got up and wrapped Roxas in his arms. '_Here I was, thinking he was a jerk. Hah, big mistake._'

"Come on Rox, we can just skip school today if you want to. I'll make you some breakfast", he whispered.

Roxas sniffled, "Uhm, okay. I guess that's fine." Axel let go, and took his hand instead, leading him into the kitchen.

"Mmm, what would you like Rox? Actually, how about I make us some hot coco and waffles?" He mumbled an agreement of sorts and sat at the table. Roxas watched as Axel expertly cooked their breakfast.

"So um… You seem to be really good at cooking. Any particular reason?"

"Uh yeah, after my parents kicked me out a few years ago, I had to keep myself alive. So yeah, after a while, it became a hobby, which led me to a few culinary classes. I had to lie about my age of course, but a little lie never hurt anyone, did it?" Roxas looked at him curiously, wondering if he were going to say any more. He stared back, but then shook his head and smiled.

"Alright blondie, here's your breakfast. Enjoy!" The blond accepted the plate gratefully. '_Somehow, Axel makes waffles taste like heaven._'

"Hey Ax, um, does this mean that I live with you, or is it temporarily? I mean, I hardly know you, yet you seem to care for me more than my parents ever did. I'm not sure why, but I feel so comfortable with you." He looked down at his plate, a little too embarrassed to look at Axel.

"Rox. Look at me." Roxas ignored him and continued eating his waffles. Axel grabbed his chin and forced him to look into intense emerald eyes.

"Roxas that decision is up to you. I usually never show kindness, but I feel the same way. Like I've met you before, maybe in another life or something."

"That's weird, b-because that's exactly how I feel." The redhead looked into Roxas's eyes and began closing the distance. The fair-haired boy repeatedly glimpsed from his eyes to his lips, then decided it was okay. Axel kissed him softly, but the kiss began to grow more ardent. He let go of Roxas's chin and put his arms around his waist instead, so Roxas weaved his hands through Axel's hair, pulling him closer. Axel ran his tongue along the blond's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Roxas opened his mouth a little bit, and let Axel do as he pleased. Roxas made a soft moaning sound, making himself blush. After a while, they let go of each other, gasping for breath.

"Heh, how was _that_, for a first kiss blondie?" Roxas rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast.

"Hey Rox I'm gonna go take a shower, k?" Axel ruffled his hair and walked towards the bathroom.

After Roxas put his dishes away, he began to look around Axel's apartment. In the living room, there was a plaid couch, opposite of a medium-sized tv. There were pictures lined up in the hallway. Roxas guessed they were of Axel's almost non-existent family. '_Mm I'm really tired, and that couch over there looks really comfortable_.' Roxas plopped down on the couch, and curled into a ball. The last thing he could remember before the waves of sleep took over him, was the way Axel's lips felt on his own.

"Mmm." Roxas woke up to feel Axel petting his head. He grumbled and sat up, feeling very energized

"How long was I asleep?" Roxas asked him.

"You were out for a few hours. Hey Rox, let's go shopping or something. Oh! How about we go see a movie! I know about a cool Independent theatre we can go to, downtown!" Roxas happily agreed to go, and started towards the door.

They ended up watching a flick about some guy with brain cancer, but didn't know he had it. It was pretty sad, but neither of them cried. At least, Roxas didn't. Axel however, cried like a baby. They both had fun though. After the movie, Axel bought the two, Sea Salt ice cream. That night they fell asleep under the stars, and on the roof of Axel's apartment complex.


End file.
